


Fuck me and feed me

by Blowwater_company



Category: Monsta X (Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双性, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 拉郎拉郎拉郎！！！重要的事情说三遍！！！CP：爸爸孙轩宇 x 儿子姜东昊，双性文不要在意姓氏这个问题了，全文有bug，没有底线，慎入慎入！！！
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Fuck me and feed me

Fuck me and feed me

孙轩宇回到家就看到自己的儿子大剌剌地趴在懒人沙发上。

说是趴，可能还不完全正确。双腿无意识地夹着沙发柔软的角落，本该遮盖着大腿的黑色短裤因为动作别扭而被提拉到根部，白乎乎的腿肉一览无遗。纤瘦有力的腰肢正懒散的舒展着，过于宽大的T-shirt松垮地裹着少年还未完全长开的身体。

即使看不到表情也知道自家小宝贝现在是多么的恰意。

这让在外奔波了一天的孙轩宇有点不爽。他恶意的用脚踩住挺翘的屁股，脚趾不轻不重的夹起富有弹性的臀肉。看着自家小宝贝慌乱不已的样子才心情舒畅地亲了亲他的小脸蛋。

昊昊趁父亲忙着亲他，想赶紧把耳机和手机藏起来，然而这一切小动作都逃不过孙轩宇的眼睛。本来只是亲昵的亲吻，变成更为挑逗的湿吻。嘴唇被情色地吮吸着，舌尖极有技巧地搜刮过口中每一寸领地，呼吸跟不上节奏的少年只能双手被年轻的父亲擒住，任由他予取予求。

等孙轩宇亲够了，昊昊也快要被亲到晕过去了。还未容他喘过气来，就发现父亲不知道什么时候已经夺走了他的手机，脸上没有任何表情地带着耳机观看他手机内的视频。

又急又慌的昊昊试图抢回手机，却被孙轩宇一个转身就躲开了，奋力追上也只是勉强把连接手机的耳机给拔掉了。

接下来的情形就有些尴尬了。视频里的AV女优正在因为潮吹而淫浪的叫喊着，声音婉转又撩人。听得耳朵都羞红了的昊昊见孙轩宇一声不响地看着他，心里又是惊又是恐，就怕父亲生气了。

“爸爸，不是你想的那样！！！视频是朋友发过来的！我以为是什么搞笑视频所以才会点开看的……”

孙轩宇还是一声不响的看着他，平静的表情里看不出任何浮动的情绪。

“我知道错了，爸爸不要生气好不好。”内心慌乱不已的昊昊抱住他的手臂，可怜兮兮的望着父亲，祈求他能赶紧消气。

孙轩宇十分冷静地审视着昊昊，思索着是不是他的家庭教育出了问题。儿子年纪这么小就不学好，这让他心情有些复杂。

“接下来你知道怎么做了吧，昊昊。”

听到父亲终于发话，昊昊一直悬着的心多少是放了点下来。他乖巧地牵着父亲的手，让父亲在宽大的沙发上坐好。自觉脱掉身上所有衣物，乖乖趴在父亲结实的大腿上，等候他下一步指示。

那白花花的臀肉手感真好，孙轩宇每次望着这形状美好的臀部总有这种想法，只要轻轻拍打就能看到一层又一层的肉浪。于是乎他打了下去，毫不留情地。  
“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”

含泪吃痛的昊昊点点头，“昊昊不应该看这些视频的。”

“昊昊以后再也不敢了。”

然而父亲实在是很生气，即使听到昊昊认错也并未停下手来，拍打掌掴的力道更不似寻常，臀肉很快就被打得通红。

“还有呢？”

“还有？”昊昊满脸不解的看着父亲，因为疼痛而泪眼花花的样子既可怜又可爱。

孙轩宇压抑着内心的怒气，冷淡的说了一句，“内裤。”

这下昊昊反应迅速。也不晓得是羞的还是疼的，脸蛋红扑扑的挣扎起身，双手把父亲搂得紧紧的。

“内裤……不知道为什么看完了视频后湿的好厉害，太不舒服了所以脱了下来。”

“不是故意不穿内裤的！！我发誓！！！真的！！！”

听完后的孙轩宇有些哭笑不得。他一手安抚着昊昊因为疼痛而有些颤抖着的背脊，一手轻轻揉过刚才被他狠狠教训过的臀肉，“嗯，我相信你。”

感觉父亲好像还没完全相信他，昊昊决定张开大腿证明自己。只见肉茎半耷拉着，不应存在男性身上的女穴湿漉漉的，得不到安慰又流着淫液的样子十分可怜，“我真的没有自慰，爸爸你不要生气了……”

见儿子这么坦诚示弱，孙轩宇也就消气了。他一把抱起昊昊，让儿子稳稳地跨坐在自己身上。指尖轻轻抚摸花穴上的阴蒂，再揉捏一下敏感的阴唇，昊昊便软了腰，只能伏在孙轩宇身上娇喘着。

“我不生气了。”忍不住咬了咬儿子可爱的耳垂，“但昊昊还是做错了，所以爸爸要惩罚你。”

昊昊只好点头。没办法，生气的父亲实在是太可怕了，只要父亲不生气，怎么惩罚教育他都可以。于是乎他顺从地解开父亲衬衫上的纽扣，柔顺的帮父亲脱掉上衣。本想帮父亲解开皮带的，却被父亲制止了，反而双手被父亲用皮带绑紧。

双手被绑紧的昊昊十分不解，眼神无辜地看着父亲，不晓得这是要做什么。而孙轩宇无视了儿子可怜兮兮的眼神，仅仅松开纽扣和裤链，放出了还未勃起的性器。

“今天不能插入，也不能用手，只可以给昊昊蹭蹭。”

这下昊昊急了。平常父亲都会主动的帮他疏解，只有父亲勃起的性器才能顶到昊昊最敏感的软肉。他赶紧用绑住的双手搂住父亲的脖子，试图让自己的身体更加贴紧孙轩宇，“不要！爸爸帮帮昊昊好不好？？昊昊今天有很乖的看家……”

孙轩宇不为所动。

急哭了眼的昊昊只好用湿漉漉的花穴蹭着孙轩宇还未勃起的性器，试图让父亲心软。这一蹭，了不得，像是打开了体内某个开关，让昊昊不由自主的扭起腰来。阴唇紧密的贴在性器上，阴蒂被露出的龟头顶着，靠体内流出的淫液做润滑，只是上下磨蹭就让昊昊舒服到哼出了声音。

越是舒服，腰肢越是扭得厉害。身体得不到其他抚慰的昊昊胡乱的亲着孙轩宇，乳尖主动地往父亲身上贴，下身因为想要更多而湿得厉害。见父亲的性器正在慢慢醒来，他的阴蒂也兴奋地肿胀了起来，腰肢更是大起大落的模仿着抽插的动作。

“呜……好舒服……”昊昊已经说不出一句完整的话了，理智近乎停滞的他只能依赖身体的本能来摇摆身体。还未彻底满足的花穴吐出了更多的淫液，止不住的淫液多到连孙轩宇的裤子都打湿了。

孙轩宇被蹭得头皮发麻。无意间开发了儿子的身体是他没有完全考虑到的，然而儿子难得的主动让他内心感到无比的满足。他情不自禁地揉弄着昊昊还在发育的双乳，宽大的手掌甚至控制不住力道，把小巧的胸乳捏得变形。

昊昊没有感到任何的痛苦，反而因为身体终于得到少量的抚慰而大声的尖叫了起来，“好舒服呜……嗯啊爸爸……爸爸揉得我好舒服啊哈~”

“叫的那么大声，是想要邻居跑过来看看你现在淫荡到不行的样子吗？”

“不是的……唔嗯……爸爸嗯啊啊啊……”昊昊本想解释的，然而疯狂冲击大脑和身体的快感已经让他无法思考了。他真的好舒服，好喜欢花穴磨过爸爸的大肉棒的感觉，以至于那些淫词浪语掠过了理智，即使平日害羞矜持也忍不住浪叫了出来。

而且快感还在不断的积累着。父亲温热的掌心搓揉着双乳，乳尖被嘴巴吸着，像是要吸出奶汁一般用力的吸着。花穴因为只能磨蹭勃起的性器，有些欲求不满，只有在龟头划过穴口才勉强得到些许的满足。反而阴蒂和阴唇已经因为快感而凌乱不堪，泛着水光的肉粉色性奋不已的充着血。已经勃起的粉色肉茎颤颤巍巍的站着，龟头上流出了不少的清液。

过多过满的快感在他体内撕扯着，最后承受不住的昊昊体内像是被炸开了一般，脑子一片空白。他没有接受任何插入的花穴就这么高潮了，大量的潮吹液一股又一股地喷在了父亲的性器和身上，沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体还止不住地痉挛着。

昊昊第一次的潮吹让孙轩宇有些措手不及，儿子怎么突然变得这么敏感？他及时的把已经失神的昊昊搂入怀里。刚喷完最后一股潮吹液的花穴还在不知足的吸附着勃起的性器，如果不是因为儿子还没缓过神来，孙轩宇肯定是要马上狠狠的把儿子操一遍。

“怎么突然变得这么敏感？磨那么几下就那么舒服吗？嗯？”

见昊昊还未能回应他，他也不急，只是伸手去揉弄柔弱的阴蒂和阴唇。

昊昊敏感的身体不由自主的回应着孙轩宇的揉弄，“真的好舒服……哈啊……可是我还是想要爸爸进来。”

原来是还没做够啊……这不知足的混小子！

孙轩宇不置可否。他一手抬起昊昊的臀肉，一手扶正勃起的性器，对准了穴口后便狠狠的操了进去。

昊昊被这一下奇袭撑得叫出了声，“嗯啊啊啊~还是父亲最好了哈啊啊啊~~”

花穴被体内的阴茎瞬间填满，性器极富技巧的耸动让昊昊像是被人抛向了天空，又被扔进了深海，浮浮沉沉地无法自拔。他粉色龟头流出来的清液被父亲用来润滑了，肉茎被温热厚实的手掌包围，撸动。两边同时的刺激让昊昊忍不住全身绷紧，然而体内的肉棒没有任何温情可言，一次一次的捅开挤压过来的软肉。再次堆积起来的快感极其迅速地袭击了昊昊，花穴一时间承受不住，很快就第二次潮吹了。

餍足了的花穴正一抽一抽地喷着潮吹液，这次的潮吹没有第一次的迅猛，但也喷了好几股出来。昊昊体内粗实的肉棒也因此滑了出来。

孙轩宇挑着眉，望着还在他怀里潮吹的儿子，“昊昊第二次潮吹好快啊，简直就像是刚才视频里的AV里的女优那样。”

“来，学一下刚才AV女优是怎么叫的，爸爸想听。”语毕，孙轩宇就掐住昊昊的腰，不由分说的再次操进了花穴。

性器比刚才胀大了好几圈，敏感的软肉被彻底撑开，G点更是被狠狠的蹂躏。过度的刺激让昊昊哭喊了出来，“不要……求你了父亲……”

孙轩宇置若罔闻，性器更是大开大合的操了进去，仿佛要把卵蛋也操进去一样，逼得昊昊只能照做，“爸爸……嗯啊Daddy的肉棒好大~撑得昊昊都要坏掉了~”

“哪里要坏掉了？”孙轩宇终于是温柔了一点，他空出一只手来，继续上下撸动着昊昊粉色的肉茎，试图让昊昊吐出更多诱人的声音。

“小……小骚穴要坏掉了唔啊……”昊昊像是真的要被撑坏了，身体无力的靠在孙轩宇的身上，“Daddy要把昊昊的小骚穴撑坏了……唔嗯好满……Daddy真的好粗啊呜……昊昊要不行了啊哈……”

孙轩宇显然很满意，他低下头，对着昊昊已经红肿的乳尖又是吸又是舔，“那这里呢？乳头这么挺立是要勾引Daddy吗？”

“呜呜呜不是的……是乳头被吸得太舒服了，想要得到父亲更多的疼爱……”昊昊主动地挺起了胸，“昊昊的乳头只给父亲吸。”

“坏昊昊。”孙轩宇拍了一下臀肉，“小时候不是说要做父亲的妻子吗？以后不给父亲生小孩了？”

昊昊被突如其来的一拍疼得缩紧了花穴和臀肉，这一紧缩让孙轩宇不禁吸了一口气，差点就被绞得射了出来。他继续恶质的挑逗着昊昊的底线，腰间像是装了马达一样，把淌着水的花穴抽插个不停，“生小孩以后不喂孩子了？”

只能被动接受的昊昊爽得已经哭了出来，“呜呜呜会喂孩子的……也会给父亲吸乳头的嗯啊……昊昊会努力产乳的……啊哈啊~~”

“那这里呢？”粉色的龟头被父亲用指尖轻揉着马眼，“这里会去操其他人吗？”

被快感迷蒙了双眼的昊昊哪还想得了那么多，“不要……嗯嗯啊……只给Daddy操……昊昊只喜欢被Daddy操呜啊……”

听完这句的孙轩宇不再忍耐，解开两人身上所有的束缚，像是给小孩把尿一样的姿势抱起了昊昊，对准肉乎乎的花穴再次操了进去。

太过羞耻的角度让昊昊无所适从，然而更加用力深入的肉棒让他说不出一句拒绝的话，“顶到了顶到了！！！Daddy要操坏昊昊了啊啊~~好喜欢Daddy的大肉棒哈啊~~”身体因为太喜欢这角度刁钻的抽插，连声音都变了调。花穴里的敏感点被暴胀的阴茎粗鲁反复地疼爱着，这让两次高潮过后的身体再次拉起了准备高潮的预警。

感知到花穴突然紧绷的孙轩宇继续抱着昊昊不放，优秀的体力让他很轻而易举地以这种姿势一边操着儿子，一边走向浴室。等昊昊发现时，只看到浴室镜子里的自己是有多么的淫荡，花穴不知羞耻的咬着父亲布满青筋的阴茎不放，自己的阴茎也因为过量的快感而直直地挺立着。

“不要！！爸爸拜托你不要这样！！！”昊昊哭得很是可怜，“这样太羞耻了！！！”

“不要？”孙轩宇咬了咬昊昊柔软的耳垂，“看看你……”他一个劲地猛操着花穴，不忘提醒昊昊看向镜子，“明明喜欢的很，小穴那么淫荡的咬着我，是想要Daddy的精液填满昊昊吗？”

见昊昊哭着不愿回答，“嗯？不说话？那Daddy走了。”

“我不要！！！”哭喊着的昊昊再次夹住准备滑出小穴的肉棒，他知道父亲还是在生他的气，“是昊昊错了……刚才不应该不等Daddy就自己高潮的呜呜呜……”

“昊昊好喜欢Daddy的大肉棒~”他又紧了紧穴内的软肉，听到父亲满足的叹慰声才放下心来，忍耐下所有的羞耻感，“淫荡的小穴最喜欢Daddy的精液了~~昊昊想要给父亲怀孕生小孩……”

“真乖~”孙轩宇亲了亲昊昊被预高潮熏红的脸，主动地把快要忍耐到爆炸的性器送入花穴。快要高潮的花穴湿润泥泞，他很轻易的就操开了软肉。甚至因为花穴主动的吸附过来，让他一下子操进了子宫颈附近。

强烈的快感让两人都压抑不住自己，孙轩宇是越操越狠，操得昊昊哭着娇喊着说自己不行了。“呜呜呜不行了昊昊要被Daddy的大肉棒捅坏了啊啊啊啊~~啊啊啊……嗯啊……昊昊要被父亲操到怀孕了呜啊……”

终于在昊昊花穴持续的吸咬绞紧下，两人同时高潮了。微凉的精液才刚刚射入，昊昊又再一次潮吹了。第三次的潮吹比刚才两次要强烈得多，喷出的淫液又多又猛，甚至把浴室里的镜子都喷湿了。

孙轩宇怕昊昊累着了，就把他放了下来。轻轻地揉着他的白软的肚子，想要减轻高潮痉挛带来的肌肉酸痛感。然而花穴好像不知疲倦一般，顺着大腿继续潮喷着，甚至能看到刚射进去的精液顺着淫液一起流了出来。

“好可惜……昊昊的潮吹液把Daddy给你的精液都喷出来了。”

“这次一定要灌满昊昊，让昊昊怀孕好不好？”

累得已经有些脱力的昊昊再也没有力气回答了，只能任由孙轩宇抱着，再次被吃干抹净。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写着玩得Daddy play……写得不怎么样希望不要吐槽我呜呜呜  
> 一直没有放lofter，今天找到文档了先备份一下～


End file.
